Project Arrowhead: First contact
by Echo707
Summary: Project Arrowhead finds a way to go to differnt universes. And The Commander sends the newly formed Alpha squad into a new universes to see if they can't come back with some Resources. This is what happens


**CHAPTER 1**

(The Commander's POV)

The Commander (in his black suit and combed back grey hair) sat in his office with Echo (straight black hair and blue and green eyes) sitting in front of his desk. In his army regs and his machete at his side."Echo how did your last mission go" Asked The Commander. "Same as always boss target was dead and I didn't even have to get with in the building...you think they would learn not to sit by windows" said Echo. Echo was the best assassin that Project Arrowhead had, but he was not at all the best soldier.

For starters he was crazy, not the ha ha crazy but the psychopathic killer crazy. Thats way The Commander not only used him for assassinations, but also for getting information from unwilling prisoners.

"Thats good to hear... I am putting you into a squad" said The Commander. Echo stood up so fast that it knocked over his chair and slammed his hands down on the desk. His eyes were narrowed at The Commander "I don't work well if others you know that... I'm a one man squad...don't you rember what happen to my last squad" said Echo. " Yes I rember Echo but you will find you can't kill this one... now remove your hands from my desk and sit back down" The Commander spoke with much harder words and gave Echo a look that made for no fight from him.

Echo picked up his chair and sat back down."good...now this is not your normal squad this is a two man squad...your partners name is Ty, his code name is Grizzly, He is a excellent leader and very strong, put that with your...own brand of crazy, I think you two will make a great team" The Commander said as he handed Ty's file to Echo. "What is our mission" Echo asked looking over the file.

"You will be going to new universes and seeing what we can get from them" said The Commander. Echo looked up from the file " Sir did you get into my stash again" he asked. The Commander only laughed and spoke "No, Echo I am very serious the lab rats have made a portal that can go to new universes" "If you say so boss" Echo said leaning back into his chair. " Your new squad mate is in the locker room getting ready for your first mission I will fill you in when you are ready to go" said The Commander "right boss" Echo said as he stood up and left for the locker room.

(Echo's POV) I walked into the locker room to spot my new squad mate. A man around my age but bigger, he was about a foot taller and he looked like he could pick me up and throw me through the wall. "Grizzly?" I asked standing in front of him. He stood up "Echo?" he asked back, I smiled " Good to meet you my friend, Zack codename Echo, assassin, explosives expert, and torturer at your serves." I said and raised my for him to shake it he did. " Ty codename Grizzly, Heavy weapons pro and Squad leader." He said letting go of my hand. I walked to my locker and put on my gear, digital camo pants and long sleeve shirt with a bullet proof vest. My L96a1 sniper rifle over my shoulder and my UMP 45 in my hands. TY had put his gear on his MICH 2000,OE Tech Intercepted Plate Carrier,Condor Hard Knuckle Combat Gloves,Army Combat Uniform,M16A2 with a grenade launcher,WASP combat knife its a big knife that at the press of a button blows up the blade with CO2 ,M9 pistol. The Commander walked in as we finished _most have some super power that lets him have great timing_ I though to myself. We stood in front of him at ease no need to be up tight all the time. The Commander stood arms behind his back and spoke " Well I see you two got intros out of the way and both of you know me so lets get this show on the road, you are now part of Alpha squad or first contact squad which ever is easier to say at the time, your mission is very easy, you are to find the leaders of the universe that you are in and see if you can't get some kinda of trade with them". Ty raised his hand and spoke " what if we can't a trade with them?". "then you are to execute Order 35" The Commander said. " What is Order 35" I asked. "Order 35 you are to assassinate the leaders and cause as much damage as you can... then we send in back up and you come home as we take what we need, your Humvee will have the means to contact us " He said. I had a evil Smile on my face and spoke " Sounds like fun when do we start" . The Commander turned to face me " Now report to the platform asap" With that he turned and walked out of the locker room.

(Alpha's POV) Alpha walk through the base till we reached the platform on it was our transportation a Humvee painted in Army digital camouflage, and a replaced 50. Caliber Machine Gun with a Mark 19 grenade launcher. Zack saw it a perked up "O big gun I like that". Ty got into the driver's seat and Zack in the passenger seat. "Alpha we have no idea where you will be sent, all we know is that it will be on the ground and near life past that your on your own" The Commanders voice came over the intercom. The portal opened and another voice told them to drive through and that was the last thing they did before they blacked out.

When They came to they heard shouting, Zack stepped out of the Humvee and fell over, Ty was no better off. Zack got to a standing position, his whole body was shaking. He looked up and around the Humvee was crashed into a wall and the whole area they were in looked like some kinda SiFi movie. Some blue woman was shouting at him and had what he guessed was a gun at him, that shocked him back to normal. He raised his UMP 45 at her "Look I'm not above shooting a woman" he shouted back. She backed up a little. Ty had made his way to Zack's side and pushed his gun down "Bro don't even try we are surrounded" he said. Zack keep his gun lowered but ready. " Well fuck my life" Zack said as even more men showed up pointing weapons at them. Just the they heard shouting, English shouting. '...I said STAND DOWN" just then a man pushed his way to the front of the crowed. He had short cut hair and blue eyes. " My name is John Shepard, human specter, Who are you two." . Ty and Zack could give a answer before they passed out.


End file.
